Surprise!
by SVUFAN2213
Summary: Alex Eames and Bobby Goren getting together didn't surprise anyone the way they found out and how long it took them however did what happens when Alex and Bobby finally get together does it affect their partnership. This is about the events leading up to different people finding out about Goren and Eames's not-so-new relationship. Mentions of SVU characters


A/N Hey this is my first Law and Order CI story it is about how and why Eames and Goren told everyone about their relationship.

Disclaimer: Law & Order: CI does not belong to me.

How they first got together.

It was July 27th, 2007 and Detective's Alex Eames and Robert Goren from the NYPD Major Case Squad had just closed a case. Bobby was taking Alex home as usual.

"Hey Bobby." Alex soft softly "Yeah Alex?" "Care to come up for a drink or two?" "Sure Alex." Bobby said before turning off the car and walking with her to her apartment.

"Hey Alex Do you wanna play truth or dare?" Bobby asked grinning "Sure Bobby." "Okay Alex Truth or dare?" "Dare." "Okay I dare you to mix tequila and vodka and take it as a shot." "Wow that's really easy Bobby." "Fine then." "Truth or dare Bobby?" "Truth." "If you had to pick one person from Major Case to kiss who would it be?" "Ummm." Bobby said blushing "That's not an answer." "Any person?" "Yeah." "You." "Me?!" "Yeah Alex." "Wow thanks Bobby I would pick you too." "Truth or dare Alex?" "Truth." "Do you have any tattoos?" "Yeah." "Wow really where?" "You already asked your question." "Fine." "Truth or Dare?" "Dare." "Kiss me." "What?" "Kiss. Me." "Are you sure Alex?" "Yes now kiss me Bobby." "Okay." Bobby said before pressing his lips gently against hers. Bobby pulled her to him as Alex deepened the kiss, their tongues dueling as his hands traveled down and cupped her ass softly.

"Alex." Bobby said as they finally broke apart for air "Yeah Bobby?" "I love you." "I love you too." "You do?" "Yes you idiotic man." "Hey." Bobby said feigning hurt "You may be an idiotic man but you're my idiotic man." Alex said before kissing him again and leading him to her bedroom.

~The morning after~

Alex woke up with sun shining on her back and a heavy arm laying protectively over top of her. She looked over to who the arm belonged to then smiled. "Hey Bobby." "Alex." "Yeah Bobby." "I love you." "I love you too." Alex said smiling before she let sleep reclaim her.

January 27th 2008.

Bobby was driving Alex home after just closing a case. As soon as he reached the apartment building he looked over and noticed Alex was asleep.

"Alex." Bobby said tentatively "What Goren?" "Alex you need to get up." "Why?" "Because you're home and you can't sleep in the car." "Bobby." "What?" "Carry me." "Why?" "Because you love me." "You're right as always I love you so I'll carry you up to your apartment." "Thank you Bobby." "You're welcome Alex." Bobby said before carrying her bridal style up to her apartment.

As Bobby was carrying Alex down the hall to her apartment he kissed her forehead softly and whispered "Alex you don't know how much I love you." Then unlocked the door and walked into the very familiar apartment.

As he sat her down on the couch Alex started waking up. "Bobby." "Yeah babe." "I love you." "I love you too." About a half hour later Alex was sleeping on the couch as Bobby made dinner. While Bobby was plating their dinner he smiled and thought about what he was going to do tonight.

Alex awoke to the smell of vanilla and stir fry. As she looked around her apartment she noticed several little candles and soft jazz music playing.

"Bobby." Alex said as she walked into the kitchen to find the table set up romantically "You're awake Sleepy head." "Hey!" "What Alex?" "Nothing. What's all this?" "What I can't do something nice for the woman I love without being questioned?" "Hmm Robert Goren you are up to something." "So what if I am enjoy it." "I will but first tell me what is the special occasion?" "Our 6 month anniversary." "Oh Bobby." "Alex I never thought I would be with the woman of my dreams now that I am I'm going all out to show her how much I love her." "Bobby I love you too." "Alex let's eat I have something for you." "I do too Bobby." Alex said as they sat down to eat.

After dinner Bobby and Alex started talking while talking Alex noticed Bobby became very nervous.  
"Bobby. Are you okay?" "Yeah." "You seem nervous." "I am a little." "Why?" "No reason." "Okay. Bobby well here is your gift." "Oh Alex I love it." Bobby said as he stared down at the watch she gave him "Turn it over." "Why?" "Just do it." Bobby turned over the watch and saw a little inscription _Bobby, I love you and I'll be here for you time after time, case after case, and shot after shot.-A_ "Oh Alex I love it." "I love you Bobby." "I love you too Alex." "Well are you going to give me my gift now or not?" Alex said jokingly "Alexandra Eames." Bobby started as he retrieved a single rose from behind his back "Alex, I cannot begin to tell you how much I love you although I'm gonna try I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. I never told you until six months ago when we kissed for the first time. We have been through so much and I can't tell you how much I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me these past 6 months have been the best in my life." As Bobby got down on one knee Alex gasped "Alex I love you so I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my wife. Alex, Will you marry me?" Alex with tears in her eyes just nodded "Is that a yes?" "Yes!" "Alex I love you so much." "I love you too Bobby." "Alex I know we haven't told anyone at work about us so do you want to wear the ring on your finger or on a chain around your neck?" "On a chain until we tell Deakins." "I love you Alex." "I love you too." Alex said before kissing Bobby softly.


End file.
